Um Momento Para John
by Nieryka
Summary: Sam e Dean encontram o pai em uma pequena cidade. Eles conversam, bebem e John até arranja companhia para a noite...o que acaba causando mais problemas do que deveria, porque NADA é tranqüilo por muito tempo nessa família...


Um Momento Para John

by Nieryka

Classificação: PG - 13

Fandom: Supernatural (Sobrenatural)

Gênero: Geral/Aventura

Sumário: Sam e Dean encontram o pai em uma pequena cidade, tendo o que parece ser um raro momento de descanso. Eles conversam, bebem e John até arranja companhia para a noite...o que acaba causando mais problemas do que deveria, porque NADA é tranqüilo por muito tempo nessa família...

E aqui está minha primeira fic de Supernatural feita sob encomenda!! Eu espero que a fic agrade ao paladar exigente da freguesa...Viu, senhorita Ancalima?? Minha querida amiga ainda não consegue aceitar a morte de John, então eu vou desconsiderar a morte dele...nesta fic pelo menos ele NÃO morreu.

Well, Sam e Dean são lindos, maravilhosos e sexys...Mas não podemos esquecer o Papai Winchester, afinal de contas ele é uma das metades responsáveis por eles existirem, certo? Ohh, eu sei que o maior responsável é um cara chamado Kripke (God bless him!!), mas vocês sabem o que eu quero dizer, não??

E eu não sei vocês, mas acho o Papai Winchester um tremendo gato!! Apenas imaginem esse homem em seus anos dourados...Wow!!

John sentou junto ao balcão e com aquele seu jeito calado e intenso pediu uma dose de tequila, no que foi atendido prontamente.

Era incrível como ele sempre conseguia serviço rápido, não importava onde, quando ou como; talvez tivesse algo a ver com seu ar militar, autoritário...coisa de fuzileiro. Na realidade não importava, desde que sempre funcionasse e ele não tivesse que ficar esperando a boa vontade de nenhum barman ou garçonete, pois se tinha algo que John tinha muito pouco em estoque era paciência para as coisas mundanas da vida. Agora, se ele precisasse ficar de tocaia em frente da caverna de um Wendigo por dias ou plantar-se nos fundos de uma casa assombrada para destruir um espírito durante horas sem mover um músculo, sua paciência e sangue-frio atingiam facilmente os níveis mais zen de qualquer bom monge budista. E isso era tudo o que realmente importava, em sua opinião.

Suspirou e deu uma olhada a sua volta. Nem de longe aquele era o lugar mais fino em que já estivera, mas John Winchester não se importava com detalhes desse tipo. Claro, você aprende a não se importar quando lugares como esse são tudo o que você encontra pelo caminho, fazendo o trabalho que faz, vivendo aquele tipo de vida; e no fim das contas eram o máximo da sensação de familiaridade que ele podia encontrar, já que lugares assim existiam ás centenas pelo país...quase todos iguais...os mesmos bêbados fracassados, os mesmos motoqueiros de jeans e couro, os mesmos homens de família recém saídos de seus turnos, além da fumaça de cigarro, bebida barata e garçonetes esperançosas demais ou com esperança de menos.

Realmente edificante, pensou consigo mesmo, um leve sorriso nos lábios, já começando a sentir que estava se entregando a melancolia novamente. Talvez ele devesse parar de tomar tequila, afinal. Começara a notar recentemente que a cada trago ficava mais e mais inclinado a sentir pena de si mesmo.

E John Winchester não era homem de sentir pena de si mesmo, certo?

Tomou o último gole de tequila que restava no copo e quase respondeu "Sim, eu sou bem capaz de sentir pena de mim mesmo, muito obrigado, e o mundo que se dane."

Olhou para o copo e franziu o cenho.

- Outra dose. – disse e então, vendo o homem pegar a garrafa de tequila, completou. – De whiskey.

- Dean! Dean, pare o carro!

- O que foi, Sam??

- Só pare o carro!

Dean encostou rapidamente junto ao meio-fio e já ia perguntar por que diabos tivera que fazer aquilo quando notou que Sam olhava para trás sem parar e já estava abrindo a porta do Impala.

- Sam!

Conseguindo a proeza de sair, fechar a porta do carro rapidamente e ainda alcançar Sam na calçada em dois segundos, Dean agarrou o braço do irmão mais novo e o puxou com força. Sam mal prestou atenção.

- Sammy, que diabos...?

- Aquela não é a caminhonete do pai? – Sam apontou.

Olhando na direção que Sam indicava Dean não pode deixar de prender a respiração. Não havia dúvidas de que era a caminhonete do pai deles ali, estacionada em frente de um bar naquela noite quente de verão. E se não fosse por Sam ele nem teria notado!

- Que diabos ele esta fazendo aqui, Dean? – Sam perguntou, de cenho franzido. – Quero dizer, não há nada aqui...nós só estamos de passagem para a próxima cidade, então o quê...

- Só vamos saber se perguntarmos, certo, irmãozinho? – e Dean, a praticidade em pessoa como sempre, foi se dirigindo calmamente para o bar a despeito da surpresa.

Os dois entraram e logo que viram John junto ao balcão encaminharam-se para lá.

- Ei, pai. – saudou Dean, batendo de leve no ombro de John, um sorriso simplesmente luminoso nos lábios.

- O que está fazendo aqui?? – perguntou Sam, com MUITO tato.

- Bom te ver também, Sammy. – respondeu John, virando-se para os filhos com uma expressão de divertimento contido.

- É Sam.

John deu de ombros e virou-se para Dean.

- Ele AINDA insiste nisso?

- Ás vezes ele esquece...mas hoje ele está animadinho.– Dean riu ao ver Sam revirar os olhos então ambos sentaram-se junto de John e pediram cervejas.

Sam notou o copo de John e sorriu de lado.

- O que aconteceu com a boa e velha tequila, pai? Muito forte agora que a idade vem chegando?

- Vindo de alguém que não consegue tomar duas cervejas inteiras sem dar vexame em público isso nem chega a ser sarcasmo, Sam...e olha como fala! – John fungou. – Eu não estou velho...a palavra para mim é "maduro".

Os três riram. Desde os incidentes após a armadilha do demônio eles estavam cada vez mais próximos e John agora parecia-se mais com um pai do que com um sargento.

- Mas então, pai...- disse Dean, após tomar um gole de sua cerveja. – O que está fazendo na cidade? Algum caso que esteja...

John ergueu a mão pedindo silencio e Dean se calou, confuso.

- Vamos combinar algo, garotos. – disse, enquanto se servia de mais uma dose sob os olhares intrigados dos filhos. – Esta noite nada de falar sobre o trabalho, certo? Vamos beber, relaxar e conversar...só isso.

Dean, Sam percebeu, parecia agora o retrato humano de um peixe dourado, abrindo e fechando a boca sem emitir nenhum som, totalmente chocado. Ele mesmo não estava muito diferente, mas ao contrário de Dean ele era perfeitamente capaz de ainda usar o cérebro naquele momento.

- Dean, distraia ele enquanto eu vou buscar a água benta e o ritual romano no carro. – disse, fingindo a maior seriedade possível, a despeito da expressão estampada no rosto do irmão.

- Sam!! – Dean estava indignado. Os acontecimentos envolvendo o pai e aquele maldito demônio que o possuíra ainda estavam frescos em sua memória e ele não achava aquilo nada divertido.

- Tudo bem, filho. – John riu. – Eu estou voltando a me acostumar com esse ar de espertinho do seu irmão, não se preocupe. Agora por que não dão uma olhadinha ao redor? Estão perdendo coisas realmente interessantes.

Sam e Dean se entreolharam e então se viraram. Duas moças ao lado deles no balcão sorriram ao mesmo tempo, parecendo já estarem observando-os há um bom tempo. Uma era loira e baixa, olhos verdes cintilantes enquanto a outra era alta e morena, cabelos ondulados e olhos amendoados, de cor indefinível mas belíssimos.

Dean soltou a respiração, que ele nem notara que estava prendendo, e deu um grande e belo sorriso de pateta para a morena.

- Ei. Ahn...- hesitou por um instante, sem saber ao certo se pagava uma bebida á garota ou a pedia em casamento (seu cérebro não estava conseguindo fazer distinções razoáveis áquela altura), então notou que alguém colocara uma música lenta pra tocar e uma luz se acendeu em seu cérebro. – Olá, sou Dean. Você gostaria de...

- Adoraria. – disse ela, e sem nenhum sinal de hesitação puxou-o para o meio do salão.

Sam também não tivera problema algum em interagir com a outra garota, que se mostrou tão ou mais direta que a amiga, e acabou indo parar no mesmo lugar, ou seja, na pista de dança.

John ficou observando os dois por algum tempo, satisfeito. Ainda não estava preparado para admitir a eles, mas cada vez que se lembrava de Dean naquela cama de hospital, em coma, seu estômago se revirava e ele sentia vontade de simplesmente mandar tudo aquilo pro inferno e arranjar uma casa, um emprego normal e ver seus filhos longe do perigo para sempre. A questão era, e John sabia muito bem, que enquanto aquele maldito demônio estivesse por aí nenhum deles estaria seguro. Então as coisas tinham que continuar como estavam.

Mas isso não significava que seus filhos não podiam ter alguns momentos de descanso, certo? E aquelas garotas realmente podiam tirar a cabeça de qualquer homem de seus problemas, sem dúvida. Nem que fosse por um tempo.

- São seus filhos?

John se voltou para a voz que soava melodicamente atrás dele e não ficou surpreso ao ver a mulher ali. Como bom caçador que era John jamais deixava de notar tudo a sua volta e já tinha percebido os olhares que ela lhe lançara do outro lado do bar, desde que chegara.

Era uma bela mulher. Uma mulher, realmente, não uma garotinha qualquer dessas que se encontram aos montes nos bares. Roupas sensuais na medida certa, cabelos longos, tão loiros que eram praticamente platinados, mas dava pra ver que eram naturais, assim como os olhos cinza-azulados sob os cílios claros e compridos. Uma mulher e tanto, refletiu John nos poucos segundos que levou para notar e catalogar todos os detalhes; quase irreal.

Ele assentiu e fez um gesto indicando o banco ao seu lado. Ela se sentou com graça e sorriu.

- Qual o seu segredo? – indagou ela, piscando. – Você não tem a aparência de alguém que tem filhos desse tamanho.

- Bem, acho que dormir e acordar cedo, uma dieta balanceada e nada de bebidas alcoólicas pode ter contribuído, mas posso estar errado. – ela riu. - Posso lhe pagar um drink, senhorita...

- Eva. – respondeu ela. – E eu adoraria um Martini. Como devo chamá-lo? Papai?

- Oh não, John já está de bom tamanho, acredite. – John acenou para o barman e voltou-se novamente para ela. - Vem sempre por aqui?

- Bem, essa pergunta é um clichê e tanto.

- Você não entendeu. – John se inclinou mais para perto dela. – Se a resposta for sim então vou começar a dar mais crédito a esse lugar, se ele consegue atrair uma mulher de classe como você.

- Oohh. Muito melhor. Ainda clichê, mas com um toque adorável, tenho que confessar.

Sam estava mesmo começando a gostar daquela situação. Não estava acostumado a dançar com garotas estranhas em bares mas pelo menos daquela vez a coisa não era tão ruim. A garota era simpática e tinha cérebro, o que já era um diferencial e tanto, além da beleza, claro. Ele estava mesmo inclinado a convidar a moça para tomar algo e, quem sabe, dançar mais uma música mais tarde; estava seguindo feliz por essa linha de pensamento quando de repente sentiu um puxão na manga da jaqueta e, ao virar-se, deu de cara com o irmão.

- Hun?? – Sam notou que ele não estava acompanhado da outra moça, bem como notou também a expressão preocupada em seu rosto. – Dean, o que foi?

Sem responder Dean simplesmente pediu algumas desculpas para a parceira de Sam e o arrastou para fora da pista, para junto da área das mesas. A jovem não pareceu muito contente e se juntou à amiga, que também não parecia exultante de felicidade. Diabos! Nem mesmo Sam estava contente com a interrupção!

- Dean, que diabos você está fazendo?

- Pare de reclamar, temos coisas mais urgentes pra pensar agora, Sam.

- Que coisas urgentes?? Você deixou cair uma lente de contato?

- Haha. Muito engraçado, Sam. Olhe ali...

Sam se virou, olhou na direção em que o irmão apontava e não conseguiu identificar nada que sequer insinuasse tanta preocupação da parte de Dean. Lá estava o balcão do bar, os bancos, o pai deles e...oh...uma mulher muito bonita, claro, conversando animada e intimamente com ele. Tornou a virar-se para o irmão.

- Bem, já olhei. Qual o problema?

Dean o fitou incrédulo.

- Você está precisando de óculos, Sammy. Não esta vendo ali?? O pai...com aquela mulher!

- ISSO eu estou vendo, Dean. O que eu não consigo ver é qual o problema nessa cena. – ele riu e deu mais uma olhada. – Tudo indica que ele não vai passar a noite sozinho, Dean.

- Sam!! – exclamou Dean, indignado, então olhou desconfiado para o irmão. - Quantas cervejas você tomou?

- Dean, você vai me dizer qual é o problema ou não? Porque se você continuar com esse non sense eu vou ali tentar salvar o resto da _minha_ noite, pelo menos.

- Ok, definitivamente você deve ter tomado mais de duas cervejas sem eu perceber. – Sam revirou os olhos e tentou se desvencilhar mas Dean não se deu por vencido e o segurou firme no lugar. – Como você pode não achar nada errado? Ele está com uma mulher, Sam!!

- Ele deveria estar com um homem, por acaso? – Sam pensou um segundo e deu de ombros. – Por mim tudo bem, eu não sou preconceituoso, mas...

- De hoje em diante quando entrarmos num bar você só vai tomar suco de laranja, Sam, eu juro. – rosnou Dean. – O que eu estou tentando dizer é que isso não combina com o pai...quero dizer...quantas vezes nós já vimos ele paquerando por aí? Nunca! E ela é estranha...

Sam suspirou.

- Dean, nós não andamos por aí com o pai no bolso. E mesmo quando nós ainda vivíamos com ele tenho certeza que ele saia com muitas mulheres, só não fazia isso com agente perto. Pare de bancar o filho chato...esse papel é meu...e ela não é estranha coisa nenhuma.

- É, sim. – teimou Dean – Uma mulher daquelas num lugar como esse só pode ser encrenca. Vamos até lá.

- Dean!

Sam não teve outra alternativa, já que Dean ainda o mantinha preso pela manga da jaqueta, então os dois voltaram para junto do pai e sua bela acompanhante. John pareceu ligeiramente surpreso ao vê-los ali.

- Já de volta, garotos? – disse.

- É...- murmurou Sam. - ALGUÉM resolveu regredir aos oito anos, esta noite...Aw!! Meu pé!!

- Não ligue pra ele, pai. – Dean era todo sorrisos ao virar-se para a amiga de John – Então...ahn...

- Eva. – disse ela, tentando reprimir o riso, pois já percebera muito bem o que estava acontecendo ali. – Não se preocupe, querido, eu não sou uma devoradora de homens. – a cara de Dean caiu e ela finalmente riu. – Prometo devolver o papai de vocês inteiro, amanhã.

Sam riu e John sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você poderia ter terminado a noite sem essa, filho. – disse John, levantando-se, então estendeu a mão para Eva. – Creio que é a nossa deixa, não?

Ela pousou a mão na dele e se virou para os garotos, os olhos brilhando.

- O pai de vocês é um cavalheiro, meninos. Um tipo que não se encontra mais por aí. – ela piscou. - Foi um prazer conhecê-los.

- Até mais, rapazes. Ligo pra vocês amanhã e, se continuarem na cidade até lá talvez possamos passar um tempo juntos. Isto é...- sorriu para Eva. – se eu não tiver nenhum outro compromisso.

Bem, nessa altura do campeonato até mesmo Sam ficou um pouco afrontado. Como assim, 'se não tiver outro compromisso' ? Filhos supostamente deviam vir antes de encontros de bar, não? E ela não era assim tão incrível para ele se comportar de maneira tão...tão...

- Sam?

- Quê?

- Nosso pai acabou de sair com uma completa estranha e provavelmente eles vão...

- Provavelmente.

Dean suspirou, então seus olhos brilharam.

- Vamos lá. – disse, puxando o irmão em direção a saída.

- Oh, não! Não não não. – disse Sam, se desvencilhando. – Dean, isso é ridículo! Nós não vamos segui-los!

- Por que não??

- Ahn...por que nosso pai é um homem adulto e você está agindo como um idiota? – Sam cruzou os braços diante da cara feia de Dean. – Ok. Eu confesso que também senti um pouco de ciúmes...

- Não é ciúmes, Sam, eu estou com um mal pressentimen...

- É ciúmes, sim. – insistiu Sam e foi a vez de Dean revirar os olhos. – Não adianta fazer essa cara. Deixe o pai em paz, o homem tem o direito de transar, pelo amor de Deus!

- Ok, Sam. Se você não quer fazer isso, tudo bem. Mas EU vou. Ela pode ser uma maluca que carrega picadores de gelo na bolsa!

- Dean, o pai caça lobisomens, destrói vampiros e exorciza demônios! Uma maluca com um picador de gelo nem ia ver o que a atingiu!

Dean estava irredutível e, encarando Sam uma ultima vez, simplesmente foi saindo do bar. Sam respirou fundo e então correu atrás do irmão.

- Espere aí, Dean.

Dean já estava abrindo o carro.

- Ah, resolveu ouvir a voz da razão?

- Não. – respondeu Sam, entrando no Impala. – Estou indo pra garantir que você não estrague a noite do pai com algum plano idiota.

Dean bufou e ambos partiram rapidamente.

John não se incomodou em irem para o motel que Eva lhe sugeriu, porque tinha absoluta certeza de que ela não era o tipo de garota que levava seus "amigos" para casa.

Enquanto ela ficava mais à vontade John foi até a varanda buscar duas cervejas geladas na máquina de bebidas, depois de dar uma passada na caminhonete para buscar umas coisinhas essenciais para o encontro, claro, pensando em como ficara surpreso em ver seus filhos ali. Era uma coincidência grande demais para ignorar. Será que...?

Não, John balançou a cabeça, era apenas uma coincidência pelo que tinha percebido no comportamento deles, só isso. Bem, de qualquer forma, mesmo feliz em encontrá-los ele também estava satisfeito que ambos tivessem entendido o que estava acontecendo e o deixassem cuidar de seus assuntos. Dean tinha-o alarmado um pouco, claro, mas logo John lembrou-se que o filho mais velho era dado a exagerar, ás vezes.

Rindo consigo mesmo John girou a maçaneta e entrou no quarto, ainda pensando; Dean com ciúmes...que besteira...e eles tinham realmente entendido, afinal.

Eva já estava em trajes BEM mais confortáveis e sorriu quando ele deixou as cervejas na mesa e se virou para olhá-la.

Assim que John entrou no quarto com as cervejas seus dois filhos dobraram a esquina da varanda ao longo dos quartos e se aproximaram da janela. O motel estava vazio e por causa da noite quente uma das janelas estava aberta, apenas uma fina cortina separando o casal lá dentro dos olhares indiscretos dos filhos de John Winchester...ou pelo menos do olhar indiscreto de UM dos filhos dele, porque Sam se recusou a olhar pela janela e apenas se agachou ao lado.

- Bem...eu estou vendo o pai. – declarou Dean. – Estou vendo a tal Eva, também e...wow...ela é mesmo uma gata! – sacudiu a cabeça. – Mas ainda pode ser perigosa...gata...mas perigosa...

- Ela está com um picador de gelo na mão?

- Bem, considerando que ela não está usando nada no momento, eu não vejo onde ela pode tê-lo escondido, mas...

- Dean! Já chega!! – Sam puxou o irmão pela jaqueta, aborrecido. – Não me parece que o pai esteja correndo nenhum perigo, a não ser o de ter uma excelente noite, vamos embora!

Dean não se moveu um milímetro, apenas sorriu.

- Não mesmo, Sammy...a coisa está melhorando...quero dizer...eu tenho que ter certeza, ok?

- Pervertido!

- Quer dar uma olhada?

- NÃO!

- Estou me sentindo um pouco tímida sendo a única neste quarto sem roupas, querido. – disse Eva, indo até John.

- Tenho certeza de que há muito tempo você não sabe o que é timidez. – John deixou que ela passasse os braços ao redor de seu pescoço mas ele não retribuiu o gesto imediatamente. Ela franziu delicadamente o cenho.

- Algum problema? – indagou, seus dedos ágeis começando a desabotoar a camisa de John, olhando em seus olhos.

- Não. – John passou uma mão gentilmente pelos cabelos dela e fechou os olhos. – Nenhum.

Eva sorriu. A camisa de John deslizou por seus ombros e braços até cair ao chão. Os olhos dela brilharam.

- Você é um belo homem, John. – ela murmurou, descendo as mãos para alcançar o cinto dele. – Você vai ser gentil comigo, não vai?

Puxando delicadamente o rosto dela para encará-la, John respondeu.

- Você nunca vai esquecer desta noite, eu garanto. – e então a beijou.

Do lado de fora do quarto...

- Ei, Sammy! Talvez eu estivesse um pouquinho enganado sobre a coisa toda, afinal...

- Cale a boca, Dean. Eu estou tentando me segurar pra não matar você...ouvir sua voz não vai ajudar nisso.

Dean virou o rosto para olhar o irmão um momento. Sam estava sentado ao lado da janela com cara de quem tinha chupado uma caixa de limão, pra variar. E ele parecia estar começando a mostrar sinais de que as cervejas a mais não tinham caído bem, também.

- Quer parar de reclamar? Oh, não, espere...isso é como respirar pra você, então é praticamente impossível! OW, minha cabeça! Sam, seu...

- Ouviu alguma coisa? – John se virou para a janela, certo de que tinha ouvido alguém praguejar, mas Eva estava terminando de se livrar de seu cinto e rumando para a calça propriamente dita, então ele voltou a se concentrar em outros assuntos mais urgentes.

Dean se abaixara no último momento e por sorte não fora visto. Olhou feio para o irmão e só não retribuiu o tapa porque sabia muito bem que o barulho que Sam era capaz de fazer seria bem maior.

- Dean, vamos embora. Você já viu...bem demais...que não tem nada errado com o pai, então por que nós...- Sam suspirou. – Dean, pare com isso!

- Já estou parando, Sam, só um segundinho...ora, ora. – Dean riu. – Ei, Sam, o pai continua em forma. Realmente, os homens da família são feitos de material de primeira, hein?

Sam ergueu os olhos para o alto e murmurou um "Por que eu, meu Deus?".

Dean continuou.

- Vou te dizer, Sammy...vou ficar mais do que satisfeito se continuar à metade do que o pai é quando chegar na idade dele!

- Dean, se o pai nos pegar aqui você não vai viver pra chegar à idade dele! Nem eu!! Agora abaixe-se, eu não quero morrer jovem!

- Você realmente é um chato, Sammy... – Dean franziu o cenho de repente – Espere aí...está acontecendo alguma coisa lá...

- Eu ficaria surpreso se NÃO estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa, Dean. Ei!

Dean se levantou.

O que Dean vira e imediatamente o fizera entrar em alerta fora que, enquanto John beijava Eva, ela começou a ficar transparente. Ele piscou duas vezes, mas lá estava...eram apenas segundos mas ela ficava mesmo transparente!

Era o bastante pra ele.

Sam não teve tempo de agarrar o irmão e ficou estático vendo-o pular a janela de repente. Um segundo depois foi atrás dele.

Tudo aconteceu de uma vez.

Dean pulou para dentro do quarto ao mesmo tempo em que Eva, os olhos agora totalmente brancos, percebia que algo estava terrivelmente errado ali...e não era apenas porque o filho de sua vítima entrara de repente.

John a empurrou e ela olhou para baixo. Uma fina adaga de prata estava enfiada em seu coração.

Ela cambaleou.

- Pai!! Que diabos...– Dean, com Sam logo atrás, parou no meio do quarto.

John olhou para o filho por um momento então se voltou para Eva. Ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos e olhava para ele sem entender.

- Você...como...?

- Está na hora de ir, Eva. – disse ele e, quando ela fez menção de cair, segurou-a gentilmente. – Chega de sofrer e causar sofrimento.

Os grandes olhos cinzentos dela se arregalaram, normais agora, então começaram a se fechar lentamente. Um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios e ela sussurrou:

- Obrigada.

Diante dos três Winchester a mulher que se apresentara como Eva desfez-se como uma simples bruma. Apenas uma brisa gelada passou por Dean e Sam, escapando pela janela e finalmente misturando-se ao ar quente da noite. A adaga caiu ao chão com um tinido frio.

- O que foi isso?? – a voz de Sam era praticamente um sussurro.

John suspirou e se voltou para os filhos.

- O nome dela era Eva McPhee...quando viva. – John começou a se recompor lentamente. Abotoou a calça e pegou a camisa no chão junto da cama. – Ela foi estuprada e assassinada por um bando de bêbados há dez anos, nos fundos deste motel, e desde então ela vinha matando homens estranhos que apareciam na área, como vingança. A raiva dela era tão grande que os ataques, antes apenas de um espírito enfurecido e incorpóreo, começaram a se tornar sua fonte de energia, também.

- Ela virou um succubus. – disse Dean e John assentiu.

- Apesar de sempre arranjar vitimas por aqui ela podia fazer as pessoas a sua volta esquecerem de seu rosto. É raro que um espírito consiga tanta força e autonomia, mas às vezes acontece. - ele recolheu a pequena adaga a guardou-a no bolso traseiro da calça. – Ela sofreu o diabo antes de morrer...uma pena ela não ter acabado com os desgraçados que a atacaram, depois que virou aquilo.

Dean assentiu e Sam arregalou os olhos. Pelo visto as mudanças em John eram muito mais profundas do que ele tinha percebido de começo.

- Muito bem, agora vocês dois. – John os encarou com um olhar firme. – QUE DIABOS estão fazendo aqui, pra começar??

Dean engoliu em seco e apesar de Sam mal conseguir disfarçar um sorriso por causa disso sabia que também ia entrar bem.

Após as explicações gaguejadas de Dean, acompanhadas do máximo possível de tirações de sarro da parte de Sam, John sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo.

- Eu estava certo de que vocês tinham entendido o que estava acontecendo. – John e os filhos foram saindo do motel e quando pararam no estacionamento ele continuou, olhando diretamente para Dean. – E pensei que você estivesse só fingindo estar com ciúmes, Dean.

- Eu não estava com ciúmes!!! – protestou Dean, sob o som das risadas de Sam. – Cale a boca, Sam! E eu estava certo, ela era encrenca, de qualquer forma.

- Nisso você tem razão, filho. Mas da próxima vez tenha mais confiança em mim, certo? Jesus...picadores de gelo? Eu não devia ter deixado você assistir Instinto Selvagem quando era pequeno, Dean.

Dean riu, mais aliviado, e pai e filho se abraçaram.

- É melhor ele ter mais confiança em você mesmo...- assinalou Sam, quando os dois se soltaram. – Porque talvez, na próxima, a garota não seja uma criatura sobrenatural, certo, pai?

- Nisso você TAMBÉM tem razão, Sammy. – John riu mas notou que Dean não parecia muito confortável. – Dean...- o filho o encarou e ele suspirou. Já devia ter tido essa conversa com ele há muito tempo e chegara a hora. Ele pousou a mão no ombro do filho. – Eu jamais, jamais, filho, vou encontrar alguém igual a Mary. – Dean abriu a boca para protestar mas John pressionou a mão contra o ombro dele para fazê-lo prestar atenção. – Jamais vou amar alguém, ou desejar alguém, da mesma forma que amei e desejei a mãe de vocês, porque eu ainda a amo e nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso. Você entende o que eu quero dizer com isso, Dean?

- Sim, senhor. – Dean baixou os olhos.

- Bom. – John se voltou para Sam e o abraçou também. – Agora vamos sair daqui. Tem um motel menos assombrado alguns quilômetros à frente e eu realmente preciso de algumas horas de descanso, assim como vocês.

Na manhã seguinte Sam acordou com dor de cabeça da ressaca e Dean fez questão de bater todas as portas do quarto com bastante força, só para se vingar pela outra noite, e aparentemente para ser alvo de todos os travesseiros e embalagens de pizza que o irmão conseguiu por a mão. Eles tomaram café da manhã com o pai na lanchonete local, conversaram e riram por mais algumas horas até que finalmente John anunciou que tinha que ir. Apesar de Dean e Sam ficarem tristes com a notícia sabiam que seus caminhos eram forçosamente diferentes. Mas isso não significava que eles não podiam reunir-se mais vezes...não só para caçar mas também para descansar. Como fora John que saíra com essa, Sam ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E você faz isso??

- Claro que sim, Sam. – respondeu John, encarando o filho calmamente. – Bem...eu estou começando a fazer...

- Desde quando, pai? – quis saber Dean, realmente curioso.

- Desde...bem...a partir de...

- Eu sabia! – exclamou Sam. – Você NUNCA tira uma folga do trabalho!

John fechou a cara.

- Bem, eu vou tirar, está bem?? – ele pagou a conta e acrescentou um belo sorriso para a garçonete. Sam arregalou os olhos.

- Você também, pai??

John esperou que a moça se afastasse antes de responder.

- Sam, quando se vive na estrada, como nós, você tem que desenvolver a arte de deixar felizes todas as garçonetes que puder ao longo do caminho. – disse. – Assim, se um dia você voltar áquele lugar vai ter alguém pra te tratar bem e, com sorte, te dar um bom desconto.

Dean estalou os dedos e apontou para o pai, orgulhoso.

- É isso aí! Eu vivo dizendo isso pra ele.

- QUÊ? – Sam quase engasgou com o café. – Não, você não diz! No seu caso é só sem-vergonhice que eu sei!!

- Mas funciona.

- Isso não justifica...

- MENINOS! Já chega! – John suspirou e se levantou. – Vamos.

- Sim, senhor! – responderam os dois irmãos, automaticamente, então seguiram o pai para fora da lanchonete.

John abraçou os filhos e assegurou que ia tirar alguns dias de folga logo, e que iria avisá-los, assim poderiam passar mais tempo juntos. Talvez ele fosse visitar Bobby dentro de um mês e eles poderiam se reunir como nos velhos tempos.

Sam e Dean ficaram observando John subir na caminhonete, dar a partida e acenar. Eles acenaram de volta e ficaram ali no estacionamento até a caminhonete desaparecer de vista na estrada.

- Acha que ele vai mesmo tirar esses dias de folga que falou e até ir á casa do Bobby, Dean? – perguntou Sam, sem olhar para o irmão, a cabeça baixa.

Dean deu um tapinha amigável nas costas de Sam.

- Ele mudou bastante nesses últimos tempos, Sammy. – disse, sorrindo, enquanto seu olhar ainda estava na estrada. – Eu tenho o pressentimento de que logo vamos receber uma ligação aflita do Bobby, pedindo pra gente ir até lá livrá-lo do papai.

Sam riu.

- É...e você anda tendo uns pressentimentos muito bons ultimamente, eu percebi.

- Nah...eu sei que sou bom.

- E eu tinha que abrir minha boca...

John ficou olhando pelo retrovisor até os filhos sumirem de seu campo de visão. Abriu o porta-luvas, tirou de lá seu novo diário de caça e o abriu no banco do passageiro enquanto dirigia pela estrada vazia.

Na primeira página do diário estava uma cópia da mesma foto que tinha em seu antigo diário. Ele a destacou cuidadosamente e a olhou de perto.

Estavam felizes naquele dia. No dia em que tiraram aquela foto tudo parecia certo no mundo, e John achava que nada jamais poderia estragar a felicidade que estava sentindo. Ali estavam seus dois lindos filhos e sua esposa, a mulher que ele amava e que o amava. Nunca mais voltara a sentir-se tão feliz e completo como naquele dia...porque naquela mesma noite tudo aquilo fora roubado dele.

- Mary...- ele murmurou, encarando os adoráveis olhos da esposa, tão parecidos com os de Dean, ele percebeu de repente. – Mary, eu sinto sua falta todos os dias. Eu gostaria que você visse como estão Sam e Dean...você se orgulharia deles, Mary...são meninos incríveis, fortes, corajosos...e não param de brigar um com o outro, quase me deixam louco! – ele riu e uma lágrima escapou. – Desculpe...- sua voz tremeu e ele teve que limpar as lágrimas para que pudesse enxergar a estrada à frente. – Me desculpe pelo que eu fiz com eles, Mary...pelo que eu os obriguei a passar e enfrentar...eu sei que não era isso que você iria querer pra eles, querida, mas se um dia nós voltarmos a nos encontrar eu espero que você não fique muito brava comigo...porque eu fiz o que pude para mantê-los vivos e juntos de mim...sei que falhei em muitas coisas mas eu estou tentando manter essa família viva. Eu estou me esforçando, querida, e se de alguma forma você estiver nos observando aí de cima...bem, saiba que eu te amo. Muito. Malditas lágrimas...

John fixou a foto de volta no diário, guardou-o e ligou o rádio.

_Every time when I look in the mirror_

_All these lines on my face getting clearer_

_The past is gone_

_it went by, like dusk to dawn_

_Isn't that the way_

_Everybody's got the dues in life to pay_

_I know nobody knows_

_where it comes and where it goes_

_I know it's everybody sin_

_You got to lose to know how to win _

_Half my life_

_is books written pages_

_live and learn from fools and_

_from sages_

_You know it's true,OH_

_All these things come back to you_

A estrada a frente parecia quase sem fim; mas John sabia que por mais longa e difícil que seja uma estrada um dia sempre se chega ao fim dela. Ele só esperava que, ao fim de sua própria estrada, ele pudesse finalmente encontrar aquela que ele mais amava e que com certeza estava esperando que ele voltasse pra casa.

_Sing with me, sing for the years_

_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_

_Sing with me, just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away_

_Dream On_

_Dream On_

_Dream On_

_Dream until your dreams come true_

_Sing with me, sing for the year_

_sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_

_sing with me, just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_

_Sing with me, sing for the year_

_sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_

_Sing with me, just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away._

FIM

Música: Dream On - Aerosmith

Prontinho! Espero que tenham gostado.

Ancalima, peço que me desculpe se talvez algo não tenha saído como você gostaria e me desculpe também se minha caracterização do John não estiver legal. Vou procurar fazer mais fics com ele e os meninos pra ir pegando o jeito, prometo!

Um abração!


End file.
